1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a component mounter and a component mounting method for picking up a component with a suction nozzle to mount the component onto a board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, tape feeders for feeding a carrier tape in which components are stored in pockets (component holding holes) are widely used as component suppliers for supplying components to component mounters. Since the tape feeder engages pins of a sprocket with tape feeding feed holes which are formed in the carrier tape, the tape feeder is provided with a tape retaining cover which covers the carrier tape from above such that the components do not fall out from the pockets while the carrier tape, from which the cover tape is peeled, is fed to a component pick up position (for example, PTL 1).
An opening which exposes the components is provided in the tape retaining cover at the component pick up position at which the components are sucked by the suction nozzle which is provided on the mounting head. Generally, the tape feeder and the tape retaining cover which is provided thereon are formed in shapes which may be used in common for a plurality of differently sized components, and the size and shape of the opening for sucking the components is set to match the largest among the differently sized components.